Detective Kitsune
by Koop Konno
Summary: Kitsune now is a detective. All the residents are schocked when the entire light of Hinata apartments is off! They need to find an exit! A pervert is in. Mysteries abound the Hinata apartments, Detective Kitsune takes the case!


My Fanfic by Koop Konno (Koopkonno@yahoo.com)  
  
Detective Kitsune  
  
Chapters:  
  
1.- Where the lights go?: game 2.- The girl in Kaolla's room: Horror 3.- Naru's Magazines: Confusion 4.- Mysteries abound hinata apartments: Haunted 5.- Kitsune's biggest secret! Her live: Family 6.- Little Red Riding Hood?!: Story 7.- You are so Hentai!: Koop and Kaolla 8.- Motoko's prediction: Apocalipsis 9.- Someone Kidnapped Shinobu?: Truth 10.- Happy party! End work: Kitsune  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE 1.- Where the lights go?: Game  
  
"Hey Naru! Let's study together today!"- Keitaro said while he opened Naru's door room. Naru was sleeping in her study table. "Oh! She's sleeping..I will leave, and wait when she wake up"- Keitaro said while he close Naru's door room! Keitaro walk down the hall and got into his room.  
  
"Hey Shinobu! I'm hungry where's the spicy food!!"- Kaolla said. "Just a moment!"- Shinobu responds wearing her cooking clothes. "Shinobu! What are you making today!?" - Kaolla asked happily seating on the table. "I will make rice and fish!"- Shinobu responds. "How unfair! That food is not spicy!"- Kaolla replied. "Kaolla, can you do me a favor?"- Shinobu asked gently. "Yes! What is it?"- Kaolla asked excited. "Can you please go to the shop and bring me some rice?"- Shinobu asked with a nice smile. "No! I can't!"- Kaolla said mad. "Why? If you told me that.."- Shinobu said with watering eyes interrupted by Kaolla. "I'm just kidding, Shinobu! I'll go!"- Kaolla said jumping to Keitaro's room.  
  
"Hey Keitaro!! Good Morning!"- Kaolla entered Keitaro's room. "Keitaro?...what are you doing?"- Kaolla asked shocked looking at Keitaro. "Oh!!......Su...."- Keitaro respond surprised turning off the T.V. "Why are you looking at naked ladies?...You perv!"- Kaolla said happily and mischievous. "Please Su, don't tell Naru"- Keitaro said very embarrassed. "Don't worry! I will tell her" - said Kaolla happy. "Oh no! Please Su, promise me!"- Keitaro said looking into Kaolla's eyes. "Promise?...is that a food?"- Kaolla laugh, knowing what that word means. "Su! Why you are here, in my room?"- Keitaro asked. "Oh yea! I came here to ask you if I can borrow money from you!"- Kaolla responds with a big smile. "Ok! How much?"- Keitaro asked looking for his wallet. "One million dollars!"- Kaolla responds. "What? One million dollars!!"- Keitaro yells. In an instant, Kitsune appear. "Someone said, million dollars?"- Kitsune asked entering Keitaro's room. "No Kistune.."- Keitaro said interrupted by Kaolla. "Yes! Keitaro has one million dollars"- Kaolla said stretching her hands up. "Oh! My dear Keitaro, you were saving all this money for me, isn't"- Kitsune said getting closer to Keitaro. "No.Kitsune!!"- Keitaro said slowly. "What?....you idiot Keitaro!"- Kitsune said surprised. "You are such a bad boy Keitaro!"- Kaolla said making fun on Keitaro. "I don't have one..."- Keitaro said but was interrupted by Kitsune. "C'mon Kaolla, let's kill him!!"- Kitsune said. "My new invention, will burn him up..hehe"- Kaolla said taking a big gun with three eyes. "Oh no! please don't"- Keitaro yell while his running trough the hall. "Don't let him get away"- Kitsune replied. "Ok"- Kaolla said trying to shoot Keitaro. "Fire!!!!"- Kitsune yell pointing Keitaro. Poooooooooooooooooooooooooomm!!!!!!. Kaolla shoots, but she missed. "Oh no!!"- Keitaro yells running trough all Hinata apartments. "That idiot Keitaro! He will not give me my million dollars!!"- Kitsune said running. "Do you think Keitaro had all that delicious money?"- Kaolla asked running with her gun. "No!! But I'm having fun killing Keitaro!!"- Kitsune laugh! "Oh no! helpppp!!!"- Keitaro yell punching Naru's door. "Oh! No, you don't"- Said Kaolla happy shooting at Keitaro. "Now! he had no way to escape"- Said Kitsune. "Naru open the door!! Kitsune and Kaolla got crazy!!"- Keitaro yells desperate. "C'mon Kaolla shoot him!"- Kitsune ordered. "Alright!"- Kaolla said shooting Keitaro. But Keitaro skip the bullet! Naru was opening the door of her room. And the bullet caught Naru making a collusion explosion. "Oh no! Naru!"- Keitaro yell running to Naru. Kitsune, and Kaolla didn't said nothing. Naru was in lying in the floor, all burned. "What is happening in here?"- Shinobu said shyly. "Naru! Don't die"- Keitaro said hugging Naru. Naru opened her eyes, and looked at Keitaro. "You!...you..idiot!"- Naru shouted punching Keitaro in the face. "But Naru..it was Kao..."- Keitaro said interrupted by Motoko. "Urashima! How dare you hurt Narusegawa!"- Motoko said madly. "No! Motoko"- Said Keitaro shocked. "Secret arts splitting sword!!!"- Motoko yells and blows up Keitaro with her sword. "Wow! That was a shortcut to get outside..hehe!!"- Kaolla exclaimed looking at Keitaro. "Oh no! the rice!"- Said Kaolla. "I need money for the rice"- Kaolla add. "Oh, I'm sorry! Here is the money for the rice"- Shinobu said giving money to Kaolla. "Ok! I will come back!"-Kaolla said happily running outside. "Give a kick to Keitaro for me in your way out!"- Kitsune yelled. "What happen here?"- Said Naru confused. "Oh nothing! Only a dramatic and mistaking situation!"- Said Kitsune leaving. "What that suppose to mean?"- Naru exclaimed following Kitsune. "Motoko! You don't think, Kaolla toke that seriously of the kick?"- Shinobu asked. "I don't know! I be glad if he receives it!"- Said Motoko closing her eyes. "OUUUUUUUUCH! SU, THAT HURTS!!!"- Keitaro yells. "Now you got your answer"- Said Motoko leaving the hall.  
  
"Kaolla take so much time to bring the rice, don't you think?"- Shinobu asked quietly. "I'm afraid she meet her first love and escape to a romantic run away!"- Kitsune said happy. "Oh! Please Kitsune she's too young!"- Naru replied. "Hey everyone!"- Keitaro said entering the kitchen. All the girls were sited in the table waiting for the rice. "Oh shut up!"- said Naru mad. "Are you mad at me Naru?"- Keitaro asked dumply. "You are so idiot!!!"- Naru yells kicking Keitaro. "Naru, don't be so cruel to him, ok?"- Shinobu replied. "Ok!"- Naru responds with a smile. "Su, is taking so much! Maybe something happen to her?"- Asked Keitaro worried. A moment of silence in the room. A sound came from downstairs. "HI Su! I'm home!"- Su yells entering the Hinata apartments. "Finally"- Keitaro said. Kaolla entered the kitchen. All were surprised looking at Kaolla. "What's the problem?....are you playing a game?"- Kaolla asked. "Su...you bring candy!"- Shinobu said breaking the ice. "Candy! That is the thing Keitaro told me!"- Kaolla said looking at Keitaro. "Urashima!!"- Naru and Motoko said at the same time. "That's not true!"- Keitaro yells. "Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!"- Motoko and Naru kick away Keitaro. "That Keitaro should know how to fly by now!"- said Kitsune. "Oh no! poor Keitaro!"- Shinobu said sadly. "Now what were going to eat?"- Motoko asked. "Candy and Fish!!"- Kaolla exclaimed. "Candy and Fish!!"- Naru said standing up on the chair. "It is not nutritive and healthy for us"- Motoko said with her eyes closes and arms folded. "But is the only thing we can eat!"- Haruka said quietly. "You're right!"- Kitsune said taking a spun. "OK! Shinobu where's my food?"- Kitsune said. "Alright then!"- Naru said sitting in the chair again. "And I buy Spicy Candy!!"- Kaolla said eating a piece of candy. "Oh no!"- Naru exclaimed. "Let's eat NOW!!"- Kitsune said eating the fish. "Hey girls!"- Keitaro said entering the sitting table room. "Shut up and eat!"- Naru said madly with her eyes closed. "Looks like Naru is mad at me, because of that dump bullet"- Keitaro said quietly telling Kitsune. "Oh yes! The one who did it, pay fairly"- Kitsune said with a mischievous smile. "Finished!"- said Naru standing up. "But! You haven't eat your spicy candy!"- Kaolla said sadly. Naru leave the room without a word. "Wow! Naru is acting really strange"- Kitsune said in her thoughts. "I need go to my room, to have some training"- Motoko said standing up of the chair. "Now what kind of sword technique you apply for smacking Keitaro?" - Kitsune said. "A rigorous legend sword technique"- Motoko said. "What kind?"- asked Kitsune. "One that can control the light!"- Motoko said leaving the room. "The light?. Hey Motoko explain"- Kitsune said watching how Motoko was leaving the room. "How weird, everyone is acting a bit strange!"- Kitsune thought. "Then I'm going to fix the switches of electricity of the apartments, I'll be there if anyone needs me"- Keitaro said suspicious leaving the room. "What?"- Kitsune said. "Hey!! I'm going to my room to invent my ultimate creation.."The Su Light Down"- Kaolla said jumping and climbing the walls leaving the table room. "Hey Su!"- Kitsune said. "Oh! Excuse me Kitsune I'm going to buy...to buy.oh! Yea! Light bulls for my room, ok!"- Shinobu said quietly living the room. "Hey! Wait a moment, everyone here are.."- Kitsune said out loud, but was interrupted by Haruka. "Don't forget about me"- Haruka said. "Oh yea!"- Kitsune said. "I'm going to the tea house"- Haruka said leaving the room. "Oh no! was happening here everyone is acting strange"- Kitsune said in her thoughts. "I hope no one had an evil plan to do!"- Kitsune said out loud.  
  
"Attention!!"- Kitsune said. Everyone was in Naru's room. Keitaro, Shinobu, Kaolla, Motoko, Naru, Haruka, Tama, and Kitsune. "Why we need to get together in my room?"- Naru asked embarrassed. "Because I want to..and because someone had an evil plan!!"- Kitsune said punching Naru's study table. "Evil plan? What do you mean?"- Shinobu asked. "You people are acting really strange, and I now you people have something that are hiding"- Kitsune said. "Now tell the truth!!!"- Kitsune yells with fury."What do you mean by that"- Motoko said worried. "Ok! Ok! I stole money from Keitaro!"- Naru declared. "Sorry! I used Motoko's sword to cut the fish"- Shinobu declared. "I buy the spicy candy because I wanted to"- Kaolla declared happily. "My new technique, was only to smack Keitaro"- Motoko declared. "I don't now what to say"- Haruka declared. "And I sexual harassment all you girls"- Keitaro declared. "What?!!!"- All the girls said at the same time. "Ooops!!"- Keitaro said. "Wait a moment!"- Kitsune said stopping the girls of killing Keitaro. "That's not the point.the point is.."- Kitsune said but she stops talking. The silence invaded Naru's room. The light bull of Naru's room was turning off and on. The sky turns black. Everyone was scared...then the light bull exploded. "AAAAAA!!"- All the residents of Hinata apartments yelled. What they notice that they were down by the dark....the lights of the Hinata apartments turn off!!!!! The residents nearly can see each other. Keitaro an Naru were blind without their glasses. They were in a big apartments house in dark!! "Oh no!!!"- Kitsune said. "The lights turn off!"- Naru said scared. "But why the sun shine light us?"- Shinobu said. "An eclipse"- Haruka said. "Eclipse!!"- everyone said. "Yes! It going to take 5 hours!"- Haruka said in the dark. "Oh no! what we should do then?"- Naru said scared. "Hey! Were's Shinobu?"- Kaolla said. "Oh no!!!"- Keitaro said. "were trapped in the Hinata apartments, Shinobu is lost in the dark!!!"- Naru said desperate. "Hahahaha!!! Don't worry"- Kitsune said suspicious. "Why?"- keitaro said confused. "This is only another case for.....Kitsune the Detective!!!!!!"- Kitsune said in her detective clothes standing up and chasing. "Detective?"- everyone said confused.  
  
½ OF THE STORY-WERE THE LIGHTS GO?: GAME -Kitsune's Mysteries  
  
"Well! I never thought I will use this outfit again"- Kitsune said taking out her loop. "But how a detective could help us now?"- Naru said looking at Kitsune. "Yea! How?"- Keitaro asked. "Simply my boy! This event was not marked alone, someone had to put down the lights!"- Kitsune said looking at the residents. "How do you know?"- Keitaro asked. "Simple, the lights of the Hinata had 4 connections, if impossible that all the lights were off, the only thing that makes them off is manually"- Kitsune explain. "Hey you're right! When I was reappearing the switches, it had four connections"- Keitaro add. "But why the criminal want to do that?"- Naru asked. "Maybe was Tama"- Kaolla said. "I DON'T THINK SO!"- All the people yell. "I don't think any of us did it"- Motoko exclaimed. "Of course is one of us"- Kitsune said. All the residents in Naru's room are freak out. "Maybe a thief wants to kill us!!"- Naru said running trough her room. "I don't think so."- Kitsune said but was interrupted by a scream. "Aaaaaa..please don't..please don't.oh..oh..oh!!!!"- Shinobu screamed in a horrorific way. "Oh no! Shinobu is in trouble"- Naru said worried. "Don't panic"- Kitsune yell. "First we help Shinobu"- Kitsune add. "But..how?"- Keitaro asked. "We divide in groups"- Kitsune said. "What groups?"- Motoko said. "Ok. Me, Kaolla, and Haruka we go to find the exit of the Hinata, and Keitaro, Naru and Motoko go find Shinobu"- Kitsune ordered. "But we always get together in that kind of groups"- Keitaro said. "No suggestions!"- Kitsune exclaim. "C'mon! Take my new lamp Invention"- Kaolla said giving each group a lamp. "Were prepared"- Naru exclaim. "AAaaaaaa!!!"- Shinobu screamed in horror. "C'mon let's go!"- Kitsune yell. The group 1 that are: Kitsune, Kaolla, and Haruka went running to the first floor, and the 2 group run to Shinobu's room. The mysteries abound Hinata apartments, weird sounds were heard. The residents were down the dark and the evil spirits that live their.  
  
"Shinobuu!! Shinobuu!! Respond"- Naru yelled. "Were Shinobu could be?"- Motoko asked. "I can't see nothing"- Keitaro said. "Oh shut up"- Naru shouted."aaaaa!!! help!!!"- Shinobu yelled. "C'mon, the screams came from Shinobu's room"- Naru said running. Keitaro opened Shinobu's door room. "Oh!! OHH!! Stop it! It hurts!"- Shinobu said in a pleasures way. "Quickly you idiot, light Shinobu"- Motoko ordered. "I can't find her"- Keitaro said trying to find Shinobu with the light. "Shinobu, please respond"- Naru said crying. "AAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!"- Shinobu yelled in pain. "Oh no!"- Naru screamed. "What?, do you find Shinobu?"- Keitaro said. "Stop it worthless creature, don't hurt Shinobu"- Motoko said putting her sword up. "Oh Oh! Stop it! Please! AAaaa!!"- Shinobu yelled. "I'll not allow it!"- Motoko screams. "Secret Arts rock splitting sword!"- Motoko screamed. "Ouch!"- a voice said. "Oh! Look is a person"- Keitaro said lighting the guy. "Who are you respond"- Motoko said. The guy run out Shinobu's room. "Oh no! you gonna pay"- Motoko said running for the guy. "How is Shinobu?"- Keitaro asked. Naru hugh Shinobu. "She's not fine"- Naru said with tingling voice. "What happen to her?"- Keitaro asked worried. "That guy abuse her!!"- Naru said crying. "Oh no!!"- Keitaro said. "I lost that guy!"- Motoko inform entering Shinobu's room. "A pervert is in the Hinata apartments, we need to inform the others"- Naru ordered. "We need to save Kaolla"- Keitaro said. "Don't told me that guy, abuse Shinobu!"- Motoko said angry. "Yes!"- Naru said sad. "Noooo! How possible can be"- Motoko said very mad. "Oh!"- Shinobu said lowly. "She's waking up"- Keitaro said. "Keitaro you grab Shinobu! We need to find the others"- Naru ordered. "C'mon"- Motoko said running out Shinobu's room. Keitaro took Shinobu and grab her. Naru run behind Motoko. Detective Kitsune, Haruka, and especially Kaolla were in danger!  
  
"Hya! Hahahahha!"- Kaolla were jumping around. "please Su, don't make any sounds"- Kitsune ordered. 


End file.
